Nightstream
Nightstream is a jet black tom with golden eyes. From a young age, Nightstream was often described as 'rambunctious', as he would never listen to his mentor, Lynxpond, since his repetitive training technique didn't suit him. After 3 moons of training, Lynxpond was killed in the 'Mean Cat' battle, and Nightpaw received Barkwater as his new mentor. Nightpaw was afraid the same thing would happen to Barkwater, as well as the fact Hailclaw, his closest friend, had already become a warrior. Working hard, Nightpaw received is warrior name after 5 moons of training with Barkwater, then he soon after mated with Pearbee, and she gave birth to Acornkit, Swallowkit, Gullkit, Violetkit and Stormkit. He received his first apprentice, Treefire. Nightstream took part in the Battle of the Stars, in which he died. Nightstream missed his Clanmates, although Stormpaw had died in the same battle. Treestar told Nightstream that his fate never lied in the Stars, and Quailstar gave up one of her lives for him, Nightstream returned to MoonClan, just as Pearbee died. Backstory The Sky's Prophecy Arc The Ninth Patrol Nightstream is the deputy of MoonClan, and is missing his son, father and mother. he has an apprentice, Kinkpaw, who he finds to be very overly-excited. He's responsible for bringing Lionkit, Orchidkit and Pigeonkit into MoonClan, where they're accepted into Mossflight and Fernwillow's care. Nightstream isn't keen when Nettlesky requests for a MoonClan warrior to become deputy, and is scared when Treefire, his former apprentice, volunteers to take the position. Stormy Regions Coming Soon Super Editions Spirit Coming Soon = Field Guides The Warrior's Handbook Coming Soon Ceremonies Apprentice Timberstar - It is time again for three kits to become apprentices, yet today is very special for me, since they are my kits. Dawnkit, Morningkit and Nightkit, you will all be known as Dawnpaw, Morningpaw and Nightpaw. Nightpaw, you are fortunate enough to receive my deputy, Ospreystrike as your mentor. He has trained three other apprentices, and he will pass his knowledge onto you. MoonClan - Dawnpaw! Morningpaw! Nightpaw! Exchanging Mentor Timberstar - Ospreystike has left behind a young apprentice that he was mentoring. Nightpaw, Ospreystrike’s training technique certainly didn’t work for you, so I will select a warrior with another method. Barkwater is your new mentor. Warrior Timberstar - This noble apprentice has now passed his warrior assessment after eight moons of training. His first mentor didn’t match with him, but after five moons of training with Barkwater, he is now more than ready to be a warrior. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Nightpaw - I do Timberstar - Then by power of StarClan, I reward will reward you with your new warrior name, Nightstream. StarClan honours your intelligence and resilience, and we welcome you as a full MoonClan warrior. Well done, my son. MoonClan - Nightstream! Nightstream! Deputy 'Quailstar '- Today, along with many other warriors, my loyal deputy, Hailclaw, has succumbed to creamcough. before we commence the vigil, I shall announce the new deputy of MoonClan before Hailclaw's spirit, so he can approve of my choice. Nightstream is the new deputy. Leader Timberstar - Hello, my son. For your first life, I give you protection. Use this to protect the things in life you think are right, from your authority to long lasting allies. Use this life wisely. I see the strain on your face, the nine lives ceremony is hard. Rosepelt - Hello, my noble son, and how strong you are. For your next life I give you conserving bonds. You always have to respect special bonds with Dawnbriar and Morningbreeze, Barkwater, your kits, Laurelberry, Kinkbright, and many others. Don’t let leader duties make you forget about these important morsels in life. See you soon. Ebonystar - Hello, young warrior, or should I say, leader? Nightstream - And you are... Ebonystar - Ebonystar. With this life, I give you equality. I used to be a rogue, and if Briarstar nhad seen me as a useless rogue, I would’ve never come into MoonClan. With this life, I hope that you shall see everyone in the same light, rather than creating labels for your warriors. Ospreystrike - Hello, old friend. Nightstream - I’m so sorry, Ospreystrike. I should’ve listened to you more as an apprentice. You were the best mentor any cat could wish for. Ospreystrike - Never matters. My life is for forgiveness. Letting your warriors start anew after they have been punishe for their actions. Unless they are a horrible cat, and even then, there is always another time to prove themselves right. Nightstream - Farewell, Ospreystrike. Ospreystrike - Until we meet again. Nightstream - Darling... Darling Pearbee! Pearbee - Oh, sweetheart! I give you the life of Category:Characters Category:Deputies Category:Main Characters Category:MoonClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Ninth Patrol Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:Stormy Regions Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Toms Category:Ghost Residence Characters Category:StarClan Cats